Meu desafio é resistir a você
by Nikari Potter
Summary: 3º lugar no III Challenge James e Lily do Fórum do 3V. Não desistindo de perseguir Lily, Tiago tenta demonstrar seu amor como pode e nem imagina que aos poucos ela está amolecendo. Mas o difícil será Lily admitir isto para si mesma. spoilers até livro 5


A excentricidade e falta de juízo dos Marotos me irrita, porém naquele dia eles se superaram. Mesmo enjoada com as gracinhas feitas aos sonserinos, desde que estes perderam a chance de ganhar a Taça de Quadribol, foi inevitável não ter dores de barriga por rir como louca no fim do último jogo, entre Sonserina e Lufa-Lufa, que decidia o terceiro lugar no Campeonato. Os quatro malucos apareceram vestindo blusas verdes e saias prateadas dançando Can-Can em volta do Time da Sonserina, para todos da arquibancada se deliciarem em gargalhadas. As vozes horrorosas deles se propagavam pelo ar como uma praga divertida! Aquelas pernas peludas, perucas louras (apesar de Sirius vir com uma que mudava de louro para negro tão ensebado que mal desgrudavam os fios, devia ser uma homenagem a Snape), meias arrastão e plumas estavam um escândalo! Dumbledore e a professora Minerva não respiraram normalmente por uma semana.

O episódio rendeu uma guerra entre eles, e isso mudou várias coisas para mim. Arrepio-me só de recordar.

Logo após a dança escrachada, a reação veio sem timidez alguma. Sonserinos furiosos invadiram o campo e começou a briga, juntamente com a chuva. Professores cansavam de gritar, outros procuravam apartá-los com feitiços, mas a confusão só aumentava. Temendo pegar um resfriado, resolvi sair dali o mais rápido possível.

Afastando-me do campo de quadribol, olhei para trás meio contrariada comigo mesma, pois procurava Tiago e não queria admitir. Vi gente correndo em minha direção, mas ninguém tinha aquela saia prateada que era brilhante de doer os olhos.

Virei e continuei meu caminho, praguejando o impulso maldito. Quase chegando no castelo, meus pés já afundavam em um montinho de lodo. A chuva continuou engrossando devagar, e quando ouvi um berro (poderia dizer um relincho, mas vamos relevar o nervoso), arrepiei-me mais ainda e senti que afundaria no lodo, se fosse possível.

- Evans!

- Não, não... A vida não pode ser tão ingrata! – murmurei.

Ele me pegou pela cintura e enlaçou-me desajeitadamente, mas de um jeito forte que me passou segurança, na vassoura. Pensei em surrá-lo ou dar uma lição de moral daquelas terríveis, porém o perigo de cair da certa altura em que nos encontrávamos me tirava a coragem de demonstrar a indignação. E esse sentimento infeliz dissipou-se ao ver o sorriso largo e encantador que esboçou. Todo molhado, sorrindo e engolindo pingos, e ainda conseguia me deixar tonta de raiva e de desejo!

- Você não presta, Potter.

- Uma flor não pode pegar chuva desse jeito.

Nem percebi que tínhamos chegado na porta. Desci e comecei a ralhar com ele.

- Como você ousa me pegar desse jeito?

- Só quis lhe ajudar!

- Cínico! Se eu precisasse, eu tinha pedido. E pode estar certo que não para você!

- E depois eu sou o sem educação.

- Pare de se fingir de vítima.

- Eu sou a vítima da sua ira, Evans. Prometo que não vou mais tentar te ajudar.

- Se cumprisse isso, talvez eu teria mais paz, Potter!

Fui passar a mão em meu cabelo colado ao rosto, e o que saiu entre meus dedos fez-me observar meu estado.

- Potter!

- Espere aí, eu não tenho culpa de estar chovendo.

- Mas você está todo cheio de barro, por ter brigado como um porco! E acabou me sujando também – lamentei, com voz chorosa.

- Não mandei você apoiar sua linda cabecinha no meu peito. Aliás, devia me pagar uma saia nova.

- Como?!

- Ah, você não viu como rasgou a coitada? Tudo bem, minhas pernas são um monumento, mas tinha outras maneiras de vê-la, Evans.

Ele ria histericamente e fiquei profundamente irritada. Então notei que o lado direito da saia "discreta" estava rasgado. Acho que sentei nela. As pernas dele expostas daquela forma descarada, ele estava se torcendo de rir. Tornei-me um pimentão! Saí batendo os pés e levantando água e barro. Nem olhei para ele.

Quem estava nos corredores fitava-me com espanto. Para alguns, eu gritava "O que está olhando?", e para outros, apenas dava um olhar mortal. Minhas pegadas tiraram Filch do sério.

- Mereciam ser torturados nessa chuva infernal, arrastados por um dragão, essa pragas que aumentam meu trabalho! Molham-se e sujam como crianças desgovernadas e depois acabam com o chão!

- Filch, vá para o inferno!

O choque da frase pegou-nos de súbito. Não acreditei que disse aquilo e ele pensou ter escutado a praga de outra pessoa, pois olhava para os lados, com a cara mais feia possível de susto. Saí mais apressada, querendo sumir do mundo. Já não era fã de Quadribol, naquele momento então!

Apanhei uma roupa, levando sermões onde passava. Mas o nervoso era tanto, que me dei ao luxo de ir ao banheiro dos monitores, coisa que faço pouco.

Ao entrar, fiquei em roupas íntimas e atirei-me na banheira, fazendo barulho para soltar minha raiva. Tremia de frio e de ódio daquele imbecil!

Testei algumas torneiras, enquanto ouvi a chave cair.

- Mas eu tinha trancado essa porta. Não, devo ter ficado louca.

Tranquei a porta e lembrei-me que realmente tinha deixado-a somente fechada. Vendo a banheira chamar-me com a água quente um pouco derramada pelo meu primeiro "mergulho", não hesitei em entrar sensualmente devagar para imergir nas bolhas verdes. E o fato delas serem verdes me enfureceu! Lembravam a blusa dos Marotos!

- Até aqui os pestes me perseguem! Quando vou me livrar deles?

Tentei não pensar na tarde chuvosa. A temperatura do banho perfumado esquentou meu coração estressado. Começava a ensaboar-me, quando veio a vontade de tirar as roupas que restaram.

Ouvi uma respiração ofegante, seguido de um gemido. Gritei junto com o corpo pesado que espalhou todo o banho que sonhei durante a agonia de andar pingando pelos cantos. Para meu maior espanto, a água ficou meio barrenta e o ser espirrava.

- Eu... Eu... – arquejava.

- Calma, escute: você não me viu aqui, isso é um pesadelo seu, conte até 20 e eu sumo.

- Potter, você é mais canalha do que eu supunha!

- Que bom – e ele começou a espirrar, enquanto eu joguei a tampa do lixo na cabeça dele. – Antes ser um canalha do que você me comparar com o Ranhoso.

- Saia daqui!

- Ok, eu saio! – ele estava vermelho, mas fazia de tudo para ser cínico! – Mas pode ficar sossegada, porque você nunca precisará de um regime muito rigoroso. Mesmo apaixonado, tive percepção para gostar de uma bruxa linda, apesar de berrar como um auto-falante!

Sim, ele estava implorando para morrer. Aquele era um pedido nada sutil. Terminei de descontar a fúria da tarde jogando o resto d'água ensaboada nele, ignorando todos os espirros. Ele abriu uma das torneiras, e minha visão piorou. O único consolo era saber que, sem óculos, Tiago Potter não servia para me atacar direito. O fiz engolir bastante sabão, porque também tive uma certa desvantagem, e quando a água ficou rala demais para a briga continuar, nos enfrentamos com as mãos. Então, eu me perdi.

Tiago não precisava ver para saber como imobilizar alguém. E nisso, não consegui me desvencilhar de seu peso a comprimir minha pele toda ressecada pela guerra infantil. Por um breve instante, foi possível ver os irritados olhos castanhos a me fitarem apertadamente entre bolhas coloridas nas pálpebras. Ele estava terrivelmente próximo. Simplesmente, detive minha atenção para o calor estranho que sentia com nosso contato frio e escorregadio. Nossos lábios se tocavam, e eu achei que não resistiria se ele me beijasse. Estava entorpecida, quase sem respirar, lembrando estar nervosa em outra vida.

E ele deu o último espirro ao lado, saindo de cima de mim e tropeçando na banheira. Acordando do momento comprometedor, saí para me enrolar numa toalha. Afinal, o calor esquisito não era tão intenso depois da separação.

- Desculpe, Evans.

Parecia custar dizer aquilo, mas ele disse. Não bastando as poucas palavras, o modo envergonhado e dorido (devia ter machucado alguma coisa no tombo) me deixou desarmada.

- Você vai piorar se continuar com essa roupa molhada e fria. Tome um banho, eu te espero lá fora.

- Não, você pode pegar um resfriado também. Não quero você me culpando por estar doente.

- Eu te espero lá fora – repeti, enérgica.

Tranquei a porta do banheiro pensando como o corredor de acesso era gelado e Tiago era teimoso. Tentei secar-me melhor com algum feitiço, mas estava tão atrapalhada que era capaz de me carbonizar ao invés de secar.

Ele não demorou, apesar de ter sido uma eternidade para mim. Quase soltei um gritinho ridiculamente escandalizado ao vê-lo somente de toalha.

- O sabão corroeu seu cérebro?

- Não. Você mesma aconselhou-me a não andar de roupas molhadas.

Aquela fala cheia de ironia e cabelos desgovernadamente mal secos me incomodou tanto que entrei no banheiro e fechei a porta na cara dele. Sentia as bochechas queimarem, e tive de novo raiva de mim. Doía estar apaixonada por aquele idiota! Ele queria somente me exibir como aquele pomo de ouro. Sou o prêmio dele, a garota difícil, o desafio. E não admito me transformar nisso!

Procurando pensar que não o encontraria cedo, alonguei o banho. Espirrava uma vez ou outra, contudo não me importava. Meus olhos estavam um pouco avermelhados, a moleza me invadiu. E quando percebi que não podia permanecer ali a noite inteira, saí também somente enrolada numa toalha bordô. Certamente ninguém diferente da professora Minerva me veria naqueles trajes àquela hora. Hogwarts jantava naquele instante, distraída e alheia a mim. Porém, Tiago Potter, não.

- O que você ainda faz aqui?

- Anuncie para escola toda que estamos quase nus nos corredores, Evans! – sussurrou, rindo como uma besta.

- Você não respondeu minha pergunta.

- Estava esperando a senhorita. Imagine se eu deixaria uma donzela, ou melhor, a minha donzela passear por aí sozinha? Existem muitas pessoas maliciosas, Evans.

- E você é a pior delas!

- Prometo nem chegar perto de você. Afinal, estou em desvantagem também. Ou vantagem...

- Nem continue isso, Potter! Vamos logo antes que o jantar acabe e todos nos vejam.

- Sim, sargenta Evans!

Era o novo costume dele. Chamar-me de sargenta, general e capitã. Por que eu, Merlin? Por quê? Tem um monte de garotas nesse castelo, ele já beijou uma boa parcela. Para que foi cismar comigo?

Ah, nem adianta questionar. Destino infeliz, isso sim. Agora posso até não concordar tanto, mas realmente dá vontade de saber porque a escolhida foi justamente eu. E nessas reflexões, ouvi o murmúrio desesperado dele:

- IFD à vista!

- O quê?

- Indivíduo Fresco de Distintivo chegando!

Ele levou-me a uma parede, e sinceramente tive medo de bater nela com força e a toalha cair. No entanto, a parede se moveu e entrei num cubículo apertado de menos de meio metro com o corpo encostado numa criatura abominável e quente! Droga! Não bastava o episódio do banheiro? Aproximar-me daquela forma não era algo bom. Aquele desgraçado me abraçava com força, e nos confundíamos na escuridão. Podia sentir o bafo daquele encosto!

Ao silenciar dos passos lá fora, saímos devagar. Ele foi primeiro, claro. E isso se tornou desastroso.

Nossas toalhas se enroscaram nos pés, nas mãos e agradeci insanamente a escuridão! Potter conseguiu sair, e eu pude arrumar a única coisa que me protegia dos olhares mais "profundos" dele.

Teve a audácia de ajudar-me a levantar, e notei como minhas pernas estavam bambas. Minha respiração também não auxiliava em nada. E quando ele tentou me envolver novamente em um abraço, afastei-me e bati na parede sem truques.

- Nem pense em fazer isso, Potter.

- Você está...

- Eu sei como estou, vamos continuar andando porque o jantar já acabou de tanto que enrolamos!

- Não seja tola, nem estamos tanto tempo nesse jogo de gato e rato.

- Nós vivemos assim. E por culpa sua!

- Aliás, tudo é culpa minha. Por isso que te amo, sabia? Você me faz uma pessoa mais útil!

- Cale essa maldita boca, Potter! – eu espumava de raiva, e nem me importei se metade dos alunos me ouviam – Pensa o quê? Vai dizer esses "eu te amo" até conseguir arrancar beijos meus ou outras coisas? Pois nunca conseguirá nada e você sabe o porquê: eu não quero saber de você! Quase sete anos e sua cabeça cheia de vento e calcinhas flutuando não percebe isso?

Parei um pouco para recuperar o fôlego. As pernas ficaram mais firmes, porém o rosto sério dele me assustou um pouco.

- Me ature. Me agüente. Finja que nada disso mexe com você. Eu te desafio! Me beije, Evans. Se você não sente nada por mim, me beije.

Sim, ele pediu para eu cometer suicídio. Como fingir ter nojo dele em um beijo? Mal disfarcei a porcaria de sentimento que tenho durante esse tempo junto dele. Imagine se o beijasse! Não sou tão fria assim. E nem sou falsa. Perdida e pega de surpresa, cravei as unhas na toalha e me arranhei com esse gesto brusco quando Sirius e Pedro chegaram correndo em direção a nós.

- Desculpe interromper o momento de prazer ousado dos pombos pelados - disse Sirius, perplexo. – Mas vocês precisam voltar pro Salão Comunal.

- Um daqueles sonserinos quietos e uma lufa. Foi uma lufa?

- Foi, Rabicho. Pára de comer chocolate o tempo todo, faz favor!

- Falem logo o que está acontecendo!

Eles olharam para mim e desejei ser invisível. Porém, logo voltaram a falar:

- Uma lufa e um sonserino morreram na orla da Floresta Proibida, Pontas. O garoto era do terceiro ano, aquele que fica olhando feio pro Remo por ter pegado duas detenções que armamos ano passado, lembra?

- Claro, mas como eles...?

- Maldição Imperdoável. Ninguém sabe o autor, mas deve ser outro sonserino.

- Os Comensais estão por toda a parte – disse Pedro, levemente trêmulo.

- Comensais não entram em Hogwarts – intervi.

- Quem garante?

Nunca vi Pedro retrucar alguma coisa que não se relacionasse com comida.

- Pedro, não comece a discutir com a Evans, ficaremos aqui até amanhã! E a lufa?

Descarado!

- Não saímos com ela. Era feiosinha, novinha. Primeiro ano. Acho que já a vi com você.

- Comigo? – perguntei preocupada.

- Sim, era uma moreninha que vivia com uma mochila branca cheia de ursinhos ridículos, e tinha um óculos bem mais feio que o do Pontas.

Camile. Esse era o nome dela. Pequenina e esforçada, fazia um grande esforço para aprender a se adaptar, já que era sangue-ruim, assim como eu.

Como uma facada, tive pena por ela, pelos pais e por mim. Apesar de ler as notícias e saber qual era o alvo daqueles tais Comensais malucos, nunca imaginei sentir-me tão amedrontada pela presença deles, tão frágil! E meus pais vieram à minha mente. Até a ingrata e mal educada da Petúnia povoou meu pensamento desesperado. O medo de morrer era grande, maior do que a minha resistência física. E os delírios sufocantes sumiram numa névoa escura e densa.

Desarrumado e sujo, Potter vinha ao meu encontro, do nada. Eu queria sair correndo, porém meus movimentos pareciam não ouvir a minha razão. Assistia ele enlaçar-me quieta e submissa. E quanto mais relutava mentalmente em aceitar seus carinhos, mais entregue meu corpo ficava ao insólito desejo descontrolado.

"Me beije, Evans." A voz dele ecoava, mas seus lábios continuavam unidos em um sorriso puramente descarado e pequeno.

"Se você não sente nada por mim, me beije." Impulsionei minha face de encontro à dele, decidida a provar que não sentia nada. E ouvi um ronco.

Foi um sonho. O único elemento real era o ronco de Potter. Entendi lentamente o que estava ocorrendo. Devo ter desmaiado, e alguém teve a brilhante idéia de me colocar nesse sofá, enquanto ainda estou de toalha! Socorro! Potter pode ter feito alguma coisa comigo e nem vou me lembrar! Filho de uma...

Calma, Lílian. Ele não poderia fazer nada com você no Salão Comunal. Ele é louco, mas nem tanto. Está devidamente vestido, dormindo e roncando sentado no chão, apoiando a cabeçona no sofá. Observando você dormir.

Talvez ele ficou preocupado comigo de verdade. Talvez não fosse uma tentativa de sair comigo. Talvez aquele sonho e aquela oportunidade viriam a calhar. Ele tinha razão (e odeio admitir uma insanidade desta! Mas aquele ser abominável de cabelos revolucionários falou algo que prestasse!), eu preciso definir meus sentimentos. E o momento estava ali, perfeito, esperando alguma atitude rápida. Era necessário.

Fiquei na mesma altura que ele, apoiando as mãos no chão e engatinhando cautelosamente para não despertá-lo. O ronco tinha diminuído, pois a cabeça mudou de posição, de forma que eu poderia sair voando depois daquilo.

Esforçando-me para acreditar na sinceridade do gesto dele em passar a noite me olhando todo torto, o beijei. Devagar, sem esperar reações, fechando fortemente os olhos. E a vontade de ser correspondida e não sair mais de perto daquela criatura irritante cresceu absurdamente! Mas não era correto demonstrar isso, não teria coragem de olhar para ele quando acordasse. Com esta decisão formulada, afastei-me tropeçando nos próprios pés e subi as escadas para o dormitório feminino. Era cedo demais, nem havia amanhecido.

Meu coração batia descompassado, porém essa sensação boa e confusa simultaneamente me abandonou ao me lembrar de Camile. Do meu receio de ser a próxima aluna assassinada de Hogwarts. Mais um sangue-ruim. Apesar do sonserino ser sangue puro. Mas isso não me tranqüilizava.

E fiz o que o desmaio não permitiu: desatei a chorar. Abafava o barulho com o travesseiro, porém a dor e o medo eram intensos. A consciência de não poder resolver as dúvidas daquela menina tímida e desajeitada me aniquilavam! O que aqueles desalmados pensavam que eram para interromper a vida das pessoas assim? Por que esse ódio? Não dava para se conformar, eles eram apenas crianças!

Desprotegida e soluçando, me enrolei nos cobertores para não continuar aflita. Ninguém chegaria até mim dentro do castelo, na minha cama.

Após o almoço, Dumbledore quis enterrar os dois no cemitério do castelo, pois os pais deles desapareceram na mesma noite. Abracei-me com algumas amigas e chorei um pouco, desolada predominantemente por dentro. Odeio enterros com toda a força do meu ser. Mas Camile ficaria triste se eu me reusasse a ir. Ela foi importante para eu ver que não era a única mestiça que se sentia deslocada e interessada em habituar-se à nova realidade. Ajudei-a como gostaria de ter sido amparada ao entrar em Hogwarts. Eu devia significar algo para ela. E dessas conclusões surgiu o impulso para acompanhar o enterro.

O tempo estava incomum, havia nuvens borradas e escuras que deixavam a tarde com ar de pôr-do-sol. Andava maquinalmente, o que não me fez notar quem segurou minhas mãos e servia de apoio macio para minha cabeça e corpo durante o trajeto cansativo.

Potter não disse nada o tempo todo. Somente percebi sua presença realmente quando tínhamos chegado ao campo de quadribol, e ele parou de caminhar para me fitar com tristeza. Eu devia estar com uma aparência medonha e ele com uma dor nas costas constante por ter dormido naquela posição inadequada.

- Não é a melhor ocasião pra dizer isso, eu sei. Mas sonhei que você tinha me beijado. Não que seja o primeiro sonho desse gênero.

Esbocei um olhar repreendedor e ele ficou mais sério.

- Mas dessa vez foi real demais.

Ele parecia esperar uma resposta óbvia, como um tapa na cara, por exemplo. Porém eu só consegui ficar rubra. Ajeitei os cabelos atrás da orelha e baixei o olhar. Meus sapatos se tornaram objetos interessantíssimos.

- Foi real, Lílian?

A voz dele era uma súplica fina e quase inaudível. Não respondi. Não estava preparada para enfrentar meu amor pelo Potter. E ele não respeitou isso.

- Você me beijou quando eu estava dormindo, não foi?

- Beijei, Potter. Ganhou o desafio, pronto! Satisfeito? Se eu morrer nas próximas horas, ao menos você tem seu prêmio! Valeram os anos de esforço, seu egocêntrico desgraçado!

Não o encarei pelo resto do dia. A melancolia se misturou ao ódio daquela atitude egoísta dele! Como pressionar alguém abalado com aquele cinismo? Ele só pensa nos assuntos que quer, nunca fez questão de me respeitar, e a tonta duvidando disso!

Uma semana depois, levei flores para Camile. Era um costume trouxa, mas eu estava habituada a ele. Vivamente amarelas, as flores que a professora Sprout me deu traziam uma certa alegria. Passei alguns minutos lembrando das perguntas objetivas dela e de seus óculos engraçados, e rumei para o castelo. Os jardins sempre me cativaram, portanto não achei inconveniente contemplá-los com a atenção que mereciam. E nessa observação, as pedras voadoras ganharam destaque. Acertavam uma árvore jovem, com raiva exagerada. Não foi difícil constatar que Potter e Black jogavam as benditas pedras. Já que não me viam por estarem de costas para mim, ouvi a breve conversa dos dois:

- Ótimo, desconte tudo agora para não bater a cabeça na parede depois.

- Eu não acredito, Almofadinhas. Não dá pra aceitar uma burrice dessas!

- Olha, eu esperava mais de você. Sete anos não são sete dias para serem jogados fora em minutos.

- Ela não olha na minha cara. E tem razão. Sou um verdadeiro idiota. Perdi a Evans.

As pedras feriam cada vez mais o tronco.

- Sinceramente, eu não acreditava que você gostasse dela desse jeito.

- Nem eu. Mas acho que amo. Só isso explica essa merda de dor que sinto por saber que não levarei nem um tapa dela de novo. Tudo por causa de uma ansiedade idiota!

Respirei lentamente, contudo Black me notou. Desconcertada, corri sem ver para onde. Hagrid tentou perguntar o porque eu estava daquele jeito, mas não queria explicar. Precisava ficar sozinha para refletir.

Na hora do almoço, tinha de acabar com a dúvida de fazer o que é certo ou o que meu coração ordenava. Parada na entrada do Salão Principal como uma seqüelada, olhando o Potter observar a comida como se ela não existisse.

Lentamente, fui me aproximando. Os Marotos saíram rapidamente, e isso me deu um pouquinho de coragem. Sentei-me resignada ao seu lado, e ele não se moveu. Ouvindo as batidas de meu coração, coloquei bruscamente minha mão na dele para não ter tempo de me arrepender. Finalmente, ele me encarou. Seus olhos estavam inchados.

- Tiago, foi real. É real. E pode ser um relacionamento bom e sincero se pudermos conversar civilizadamente. Não se preocupe – eu disse, vendo que ele queria falar algo. – Eu o perdôo. Por tudo.

- Mas eu não me perdôo.

- Nem se eu lhe pedir?

- Por que pediria? Mesmo se foi real, agora...

- Agora eu só sei que amo você, Tiago. Não me obrigue a lhe xingar para fugir como das outras vezes.

Ele sorriu debilmente e enlaçou minha mão na dele. Caminhamos pelo Salão sendo vistos pelos alunos chocados com a união repentina. O meu coração sabe das coisas. Eu somente tinha me esquecido disso.


End file.
